Crimson Skies
by HeavenSent
Summary: A terrifying youngster now controls the world...Who will be able to stop him? A man in a blue cloak holds the answers. Please R&R It's gonna eventually be Taiora, and many others!
1. Default Chapter

This is a dark fanfiction, and it takes place about 15 years after 02. No one is married though…Ummm I made up the bad guy. This is just the very short prologue to introduce you to the idea of the story. Review if you want me to continue, change something, or if you have suggestions! Hope you like. 

PS I know nothing bad has happened yet but I'm gonna start out with a PG-13 rating just in case. Also I don't know any couples just yet….

I own only the plot!

Crimson Skies

By ~Heaven~Sent~

The sky was blood red, clouded with the harsh deadening smoke. Smells of burning buildings and burning flesh lingered 

over Odaiba. A single figure walked down the main streets and shook his head. He had lived here once… It was all so long ago. 

He wore a long navy blue cloak, and boots. "Were any of them here for this?" He asked himself. No. He would have sensed it. 

There was a feeling in the air. Kendal's Soldiers were very near.

Kendal had come from Odaiba himself and had made it first on his list to destroy. Kendal should have been one of them, 

for he held a divine power as well. Kendal used his power for destruction, not for peace and righteousness. Having the one of the 

strongest of the divine powers, that of Glory, he was unstoppable. He now held the world in his hands. Except for a certain few. 

Eleven people, scattered across the planet, each alone with their partners.

The man in the blue cloak looked up to the sky. His hood slipped back to reveal longer, reddish hair that stood out in every 

direction. Over his left eye he had a scar, he had gotten it from fighting 100 of Kendal's soldiers. He had held them off easily. 

Daisuke frowned to see the charred remains of his old home. "He will pay…"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 1

Well the first chapter is finally out, and a couple people showed interest in the Prologue. The bad guy IS NOT related Ken Ichijouji! So, um… here it is….Please read and review. I hope you like what you read. I know it took long enough for just the first chapter to come out, but I'm going away for two weeks, so don't expect Chapter 2 for quite awhile.

Crimson Skies: Chapter 1

Up on top of a mountain there stood a dark castle. A very dark castle. In the top tower, a young man, stood and peered out of the windows down to the burning inferno below. It had once been a forest. A forest of beauty and life. Kendal smiled to himself, even as a child he had liked destruction. He played war games like any other little boy, but his soldiers always ended up twisted and mutilated. Kind of like his own soldiers were. 

Kendal was a dark sorcerer. He used his divine power, glory, to rise up the dead. This wasn't a smart idea, considering they always came up semi-rotten, and had no minds of their own. Kendal liked this idea. A real human being can stab you in the back. In a moment of needed protection, his death marchers would protect him to the end. They didn't care about dying like any mortal did. He needed them to protect him, in a moment of danger, a human may run, fearing only for his own life. His soldiers did not care about life and death, after all their brains were rotted. Not that he was scared. He thought to himself "I'm the most powerful being on earth…I don't need protection." he didn't know how wrong he was.

**************************************************************************

Daisuke walked down the burned, debris filled roads of Odaiba, a small blue creature pattered next to him trying to keep up with his master' s long strides. Daisuke sensed the darkness of the death marchers behind him. They were close, and there were lots of them. He needed help. Suddenly he caught a different aura, it was strangely familiar. No… It couldn't be. This digidestined was supposed to be dead. Drawing back the folds of his blue cloak, Daisuke unclipped his digivice. Looking at the dimly lit digivice, he saw a small blinking light on the screen. A digidestined was near. He was going to have to find them, and fast, or he wouldn't live to see the sun light up the red skies ever again.

Daisuke took off down the street and his digimon jumped onto his shoulders and grabbed on for dear life. His boots echoed down the empty streets, the only other sound was of a vulture farther off, most likely picking the meat from a dead body, undiscovered by other predators. Daisuke was following the blip on his screen, hoping it was for real. He could feel the aura now, and it felt so strong. He hadn't felt this aura in a very long time. He came to a towering apartment building the only one left standing in Odaiba. He could feel it, and knew where the mystery digidestined was. 

Daisuke muttered a few words and the door opened before him. He walked silently down the halls, making no sound. Ahead of him a rat ran for cover through a shattered door frame. He climbed up 3 flights of stairs, then continued down another dark hallway. At the end of the hallway, he found a doorway he was very familiar with. A shredded sign hung next to the door that read "Kamiya 429". He gently eased open the door, and suddenly was knocked off his feet by a white streak. He teeth shook as he hit the floor and saw no more.

***

Daisuke woke up and instantly sat up. Feeling a surge of blackening dizziness he lay back down. He felt strange, and in a lot of pain. Above him the white ceiling's plaster was cracked and many chunks had fallen down. Darkened sunlight shimmered in through the cracked window, and fell on the floor, the hardwood burnt and pieces missing.

"V-veemon…" Daisuke croaked out. He saw movement out of the corner of his brown eyes. Slow and calm, so it obviously wasn't his digimon partner.

"Don't move, after a hit like that from my powers, you'll need a good 'nother day." said a soft voice from the doorway. It was her, brown flowing hair, shoulder length. Back in the day, her chocolate eyes would gleam, now the gleam had calmed to a dull glimmer, and her young face appeared to be old beyond her years.

"Hikari…I thought I was the only one left in Odaiba." He managed to keep his voice steady. His head still spinning with the fact that he was seeing a girl he had thought he lost 3 years ago, and the pain of being hit upon entrance.

"You were…I came back, looking for something." suddenly a blue ball came bouncing into the room, interrupting the tense moment. The ball bounced on to Daisuke's chest, who winced slightly.

"Daishuke! Good 'ta see ya up and at em'." said the bouncing little digimon. 

"Demi-Veemon… Haven't seen you in a while." he managed a weak smile to his digimon. "Kar…what hit me when I came in?"

"First off, don't call me Kar. Second of all you're not the only one who can use their power for self defence these days." she replied with a splash of anger in her voice, and left the room.

"Still as fierce as a Devimon…" Demi-veemon just nodded.

*** 

Daisuke slept fitfully all that day. Finally he arose around noon. He grabbed his blue cloak, and slipped it on over his black t-shirt and khaki pants. He laced up his boots lastly and stepped out into the hallway. He followed it to the kitchen, where Hikari was apparently cooking something up. 

"What's for eats?" Daisuke asked casually.

"What ever you're making." she answered with sarcasm in her voice.

"Very funny, Hikari. Seriously…we need to have a talk" Daisuke responded.

"Rice balls and sushi. Sit down it will be ready soon." she replied and went back to her flurry of cooking.

"Where are your parents?" Daisuke asked carefully. Looking at a family picture that hung on the faded walls, it's glass broken, and hung crookedly.

Hikari's shoulders tightened and her hands paused. He dark pink cloak stopped swaying to her movements. She resumed chopping and answered with sadness in her voice, "Mom died in Kendal's raid, Dad works in Kendal's castle, He's a slave." Hikari picked up the tray of food and brought it to the table. She began to eat, so Daisuke helped himself. 

The table remained quiet, the sun glinting in the almost empty apartment. "I thought you were dead Hikari. After the last battle…" he almost choked on his food, remembering how he felt when he had discovered his fiancé dead on the field. He had almost let the Death Marchers kill him then and there.

"Gatomon found me and sacrificed herself to let me live." Hikari answered simply. Daisuke thought he saw a tear glinting in her eyes, but she quickly wiped her face with the sleeve of her cloak, and sniffled a little.

Daisuke thought about this, and looked at his own digimon next to him, happily eating a rice ball. "Why didn't you come find me?" he asked tentatively. 

"Do you remember the night before the fight, Daisuke?" she asked, her eyes glistened like icy fire. He remembered it all right. 3 years ago, the night when Taichi had gone missing on sentry duty, outside of the Digidestined compound. Hikari had wanted to go find him, and Daisuke wouldn't let her. The scene played again in his mind as it had every night for the last three years…

#######Flashback######

"Daisuke, I have to find Taichi! He's my brother and OUR leader!!!" she screamed in blind fury as Daisuke and Iori held her.

"Kar, if you go out there, the Death Marchers will get you! He wouldn't want that to happen." Daisuke yelled at her. He couldn't believe she wanted to do this. Taichi was the strongest of them all, and was probably perfectly fine on his own. "He'll be fine on his own!"

Hikari turned to face Daisuke. "You heartless bastard!" she stepped forward and slapped Daisuke across the face, full force, she strode away into the night. For a man who had been through fights so vicious, he was stunned and brought his hand to his smarting face.

"But…It's only because I love you…" he whispered as she disappeared into the darkened forest.

The next morning as Daisuke and the others stood off for the final face-off, Hikari appeared to join them. That fight killed many, the smell of the divine powers thick in the air…Willis, Michael, Mimi, Catharine, and supposedly Hikari. Kendal's forces were great and the team was forced to scatter, pursued by the death marchers at every turn.

######End flashback######

"Of course I remember that night. The next day Taichi showed up for the fight didn't he? On the other hand, wasn't there death marchers after me when I showed up?" he asked inquisitively as Hikari finished up and stood up.

"I got rid of them. After all, Light isn't a power to reckon with, goggle-head." she strode into the bedroom and didn't come out for the rest of the night.

***

The next morning Daisuke was up with the sun. He straightened up all of his clothes, checked his D-3, and made sure the D-Terminal was working. As he was checking his rations, Hikari also came out of her room in her travel attire. "I'm glad you've decided to come." Daisuke said with an inner smile.

"I know that you're going to go find the others, and fight that monster. So I'm coming with you. You're gonna need the whole team." she stated.

"I'm coming with you too." said a meek voice from Hikari's bedroom door. It was Palmon.

"Palmon! Why didn't you come out yesterday?" asked Daisuke, glad to see another friend.

"She doesn't like to be around others to much these days… After we lost Mimi and Gatomon…I kinda adopted her." Hikari whispered, her eyes gleaming again.

"Alright. Let's go." Daisuke turned for the door, with his past love, and two digimon followed on his heels. He sighed. This was going to be a very long journey…

To Be Continued….

So is Daikari dead? Maybe, maybe not. I'm probably going to make this Taiora. Wait for sure this is gonna be Taiora. Who knows who Daisuke is gonna end up with. Sorry all you Mimi fans, but we'll see some of her in flash backs and such. Suggestions? Comments? Flames to warm my Canadian Igloo? Thanks 

~Heaven~Sent~


End file.
